Melting Hearts
by Temprince
Summary: Ulquiorra gets a second chance after the war. Now on a mission to protect students from hollow and vampires will he be able to find his heart? Slash. UlquiX? rating might change
1. Chapter 1

This is a Vampire Knight X Bleach slash fic. The rating might go up at some point. I want everyone to leave a review telling what male they want Ulqui to bond with. I might or might not take your suggestions. P.S. right now I'm team Zero.

-Skeater

**Melting Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was going down and the streets had begun to clear as shops closed for the night. The setting sunlight made the brick roads and buildings glow. Nobody noticed the closing Garganta.

'Humans are very unobservant to things not madeobvious' I thought to myself as I left the small trash filled alleyway. As I made my way down the street to my destination I noticed people pointing and whispering as I passed them. I found them repeating the same cliché statement over and over. '_Look, he must be a Cross Academy student_' or '_he's so cute'_ and sometimes '_he's wearing a day class uniform but he looks like a night class student.' _Observation 1, to add to mymemory for latter, humans are very vain and judgmental. Not that their opinion effects me in anyway.

I walked till building started to space themselves out and the brick turned to gravel. Large trees lined the roadway and the only sound that dared break the deathly silence was cicadas streaking among the branches.

It was dusk when I finally made it to the large gothic building. The gates were closed, but I could see my welcoming party on the other side. They were both wearing the same standard issued uniform as me except the women wore a short skirt instead of pants. The male was slightly taller the normal. His hair was silver and slightly messy. He wore his uniform in a sloppy manner and had the first few buttons undone. The thing that struck me most was his eyes; they were a silvery violet color. Overall his spiritual pressure was very dilute and the only thing mentionable about it was the dark after feel I got when analyzing it. The girl on the other hand was quite normal. Her hair was brown and her eyes were a brown wine color. Her pressure felt like any ordinary human.

The women smiled and waved beckoning me over closer to the gate. It slowly swung open with a loud creak of resistance. I proceeded to walked, with both of my hands in my pockets, toward the humans my face in its usual expression of indifference. I noticed as I got closer the cheery woman stopped flailing her arms and stiffened. The man also followed her lead except he made his disapproval more evident by deeply scowling at me. I hadn't expected such a strong reaction that the man gave me. I review his spiritual pressure once more. He seemed to have enough to sense something off about me, something not human. It didn't matter if he knew or not. The one who gave me this mission said it was ok to tell someone if I quote "take a liking to them". He took a step forward in a very protective way as if he could save the woman if I decided to do her harm. After a few seconds of what one could call an awkward silence the women decided to speak.

"Uhm… Hello my names Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu." She said hesitantly motioning the man now identified as Zero Kiryu. "We're the school guardians and we're here to show you to the headmasters office uhmm…"

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

**Zero's Perspective.**

Yuki and I were both waiting for the new student when I first felt it. It was dark and evil. It made my mind explode and my stomach turn and twist. My body tensed waiting for my mind to decide flight or fight.

When we finally saw him approaching the gate Yuki began waving him to us, and I wanted nothing more to call here stupid then grab her and run for it. The gate swung open and he approached us. I could see Yuki tense up and lean away from him. I knew she couldn't feel someone's aurora like I could but his look alone could make someone feel very intimidated and scared. He had fairly short and messy hair that was ink black. His skin was pale almost an ash color. He was average height and his frame was quite slender but not scrawny. His eyes where the most intense emerald green I think I have ever seen and his pupils were slits much like a cat's or snake's eyes would be. Even thought they were extremely shocking they were blank and doll like. His enterer domineer was completely blank. He stood completely strait both hand in his pockets. He gave off the feeling of superiority and that just pissed me off.

I took a step closer to Yuki because his entire being screamed dangerous. His evergreen eyes snapped to my face catching my movement. I suppressed a shudder and sent him a hard glare instead. Most people would have flinched but he just looked toward Yuki instead as he listened to her cheerful but hesitant babble.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer" he said in a blank and monotone voice that felt like someone pored cold water down my back. I forced away another shiver as I turned away to take him to the headmaster's office.

"Hay! Wait up Zero! Sorry Ulquiorra he's just grumpy today." Yuki apologized. "Just follow us and we'll take you to the Chairmen's office. O.K. Zero wait for us!" Yuki said as she started running after me with Ulquiorra close on her heels. I noticed that even though he picked up in speed all I could hear was mine and Yuki's feet against the hard concrete.

I lead the way while Yuki walked next to him. I could feel his cold dead eyes burrowing holes into my back. His dark aurora filled the air around us. Its heaviness really started to bug me until I felt it completely disappear. I stop and turned around sharply on my heels alarmed I couldn't feel him anymore.

"Zero what's wrong?" Yuki said tipping her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Nothing," I mumbled after I locked eyes with Cifer . How can he hide his presence like that? It wasn't possible for humans to do that only if you were a very strong vampire or vampire hunter. He felt like neither.

"I'm impressed you felt that." Cifer stated simply in his cold voice.

Yuki began to ask what we were talking about but I interrupted her with an 'its nothing' and we started to walk again letting the silence consume us as the last of the sun disappeared.

**Ulquiorra's Perspective**

This human is actually rather interesting unlike his trash company. I tried experimenting by lowering my spiritual pressure to nothing and he reacted immediately. This was valuable information to have. Observation 2: Zero Kiryu, with the possibility of others, is sensitive to spiritual pressure. That also means I will have to be on guard if I have to leave my fake body.

We kept walking in silence with no further interruptions until we reached solid wooden doors. Yuki pushed them open and entered with myself and Zero following close behind.

"Yuki! Zero! My beloved children! Give daddy a hug." I heard a rather eccentric voice yell as we entered the office. I immediately took in the sight of a rather young looking male with sand blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail jumping over his desk with his arms spread wide open.

"No"

"Chairman" Yuki and Zero replied with a slight bite to their tone.

"I've told you before call me daddy!" The man yelled with tears flowing freely down his face. This man's immature behavior was really starting to get on my nerves. He acted much like Kisuke Urahara until someone finally hit him and even then it wasn't usually enough to calm him down.

Yuki patted him on the shoulder with a guilty look on her face until Zero finally cut in.

"Chairman we brought Ulquiorra Cifer like you asked us to."

"Ah yes, I see, well, My name is Kaien Cross I'm the headmaster of Cross Academy. Yuki, Zero would you two wait a moment out in the hall while me and Have a quick chat." Kaien said with a sudden seriousness that took both the teenagers by surprise.

"Ya"

"I guess" they replied at the same time as they turned to leave. With a quite click they shut the door behind them leaving only me and Kaien. I turned and faced him as he walked back over to sit in his desk. I followed his lead and sat in the chair opposite of him and waited for him to begin our "chat".

"I understand very little about what or who you are, but I want you to know as long as you can be trusted you will always be welcome here." I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he made his blunt right to the point statement. I started to not like per say him but his ability to strait what needed to be stated unlike most humans. I decided to do a quick evaluation of his spiritual pressure and found it to be much like Zero's just stronger and more controlled. Observation 3: Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy, seemed trustworthy.

I only offered a simple nod of my head in return. He seemed satisfied with my answer replying with a nod of his own and a mumbled good.

"You do know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, I'm here to act as a school guardian and protect students from the threat of hollows." I stated in a plain voice. The increasing night class of vampires was getting more attention from hollows because of their higher than normal spiritual pressure.

"Great, you seem to understand. If you don't mind I have some questions." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I will answer what I can to the best of my abilities." I replied.

"Urahara never really told me what you are besides the fact that you aren't human, shinigami, or vampire." He asked leaning forward placing his chin in his hands. He had an interested look in his eyes that too reminded me of Kisuke. "I wont judge." He reassured like his judgment actually mattered to me.

"Very well, I am a form of hollow called arrancar. We have both shinigami and hollow powers." He looked shocked from my blunt statement but as he promised their was no look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Well that's quite unexpected. I thought the shinigami disapproved of any kind of hollow."

"I was spared during the war and then given a second chance. This mission is like a test to them. A test to see if I can be assigned permanently."

"Ok, I see. That's all I want to know now. The rest can wait till later." He said while standing up. "Your bags have already arrived and been place in your room. Oh Yuki~ Zero~ will you be so kind to show Ulquiorra to his room" The chairman sang back to his overly cheerful self.

This would be a long mission.

Did I keep everyone in character? If not what should I do to fix that? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N sorry for the crappy gramer!_

**Melting Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

**Ulquiorra's Perspective**

I stood in the in the new room that was assigned to me. It was small and humble. The walls were a light cream color and the floors were dark wood. I had a single bed push up against the wall right next to the only window. On the wall opposite of my bed was my closet and my desk. As Kaien had said my two small bags were places right in front of the closet. There was also a long case about the size of my Murciélago. It was black and looked like a tube.

I walked over to my things so I could inspect the unknown object closer. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and pick up the case. There was a long zipper all the way down on of the sides and a shoulder strap on the other. I slowly unzipped it; the noise of the zipper breaking the silence of the room. Then I pulled out a long sheathed katana. The handle wrapped in black with dark gold underneath the cloth. The guard was a very intricate. It looked like the tattoo that was on Zero's neck.

I slowly unsheathed it so I could take a close look at its blade. The smooth sound of the metal leaving its confinements echoed off of the walls. When it was completely out I held it horizontally at an arm's length away. The sword's blade reflected the moons light that peeked through the opened curtains of the window. It was a pretty sword but it was trash compared to my own.

I looked back down at my bags and saw a small envelope lying where the sword case was originally. I place the katana back into its sheath and then I propped against my desk. I picked up the envelope and saw my name written on it in perfect handwriting. I opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Ulquiorra Cifer,

I am happy to have you helping the Vampire Hunters Association with the increasing hollow population at the school and the increasing level E population as well. This sword is a special anti-vampire weapon. It is only used to kill vampires and will not harm humans. Note the hunters seal on the guard. We would like you to use this sword as your weapon when on missions or on patrol.

I would also like to inform you that on this upcoming Saturday we would like you to join us at the Vampire Hunters Association's headquarters. Toga Yagari will escort you there. He is a noted vampire hunter as well as a teacher at your new school. We would like you to feel free to ask him any questions regarding your assignments as well as your upcoming visit.

The Hunter Association's President,

Kyūketsuki Hantā

I looked back down at the katana setting against the desk and lightly sighed. I did not like the thought of having to work under weak humans nor did I like the idea of going to unknown territory for unknown reasons. 'It's my job and it does not matter if I like it.' I thought silently to myself.

I started unpacking my bags. All they contained were extra uniforms and normal clothes. The only personal items I had was my soul phone and a black journal.

The Woman had given me the journal to keep log of my daily life. Woman said it was supposed to help me reflected on my day and record my feelings, but I see doing that as a waste of time. I wouldn't have brought it if it was not for her sneaking it into my bag. Her attempts to help me find and use this thing called a heart are becoming quite pathetic. She tries to get me to talk to her about feelings but I can never find the words I wish to use to describe them.

I looked over at the digital clock that sat on my headboard; I said it was 9:56. I had no more unpacking left to do. I got my nightwear out and went to bed.

I awoke to the shrill sound of my clock. I sat up and turned off the annoying human world electronic. The clock now read 7:30 which meant I only had 25 minutes to get ready for the day. Yuuki said she would be here at 7:55 to show me to my first class.

I through my legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of my closet door. My hair was slightly mused as it always was. I scanned my body once over until my eyes landed on my chest. On the right side, my tattoo was shining out against my pale skin. Even though I was inside of a Gigai it would still show. Urahara said it was because of the high level of spiritual particles in it, and no matter what he did it would still bleed through.

I hated the feeling I got when I looked at it. I was not sure of what to call the feeling. It made my stomach hurt and my eyes burn. Whenever I would look back on my time in Aizen-sama's army I would get that same feeling. Even after Aizen-sama's down fall I still respect him as my god. He made me and gave me a purpose, no matter how wrong that purpose was. I would never follow him again, but I will always be grateful.

After I snapped out of my thoughts I went about the chore of getting ready. I pulled off my simple pajama pants and replaced them with the standard issued school uniform pants. I buttoned up my shirt and tied my tie. After I was finished I grabbed my books and headed out the door to wait for Yuuki.

I didn't have to wait long outside of my door before Yuuki came rushing around the corner. "Sorry I'm late! I had to go drag Zero out of bed." Right after she explained her reason for her 5 minute tardiness Zero round the corner at a much slower pace. Right when his eyes landed on me his face hardened into a scowl.

"Good morning Yuuki, Zero." I addressed both of them in a polite but cold tone.

"Good morning Ulquiorra!" Yuuki said without a moments hesitation. It seems her natural fear of me wore off pretty quickly. I have never seen that happen when I am around humans. 'Perhaps this one is defective?' I mused. I looked up at Zero to see him offer me only a slight nod of his head to acknowledge my greeting.

We all stood there for a while before Yuuki started babbling at me while leading us to our first class of the day. I paid no attention to her small talk. We walked for a few minutes until we reached the classroom door.

"Dang it! We're late! Zero this is your fault!" Yuuki yelled in a hushed tone. She hit Zero one the arm and puffed up like an angry mouse.

"It's not my fault you idiot, we would have been on time if we didn't have to get Cifer." Zero snapped back at Yuuki.

"We had to go get him you idiot! Chairman told us we ha-" Neither of them realized I had opened the door and continued fighting until the teacher cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. I walked into the room leaving them out in the hallway.

"Yuuki, Zero you should follow the new kid's example and come inside before I give you detention." The teacher said in a ruff voice.

"Sorry Mr. Yagari," Yuuki mumbled in a meek tone will blushing fierily. I looked back at the man that I know knew to be Toga Yagari. He had shoulder length wavy black hair. Only one blue eye was visible while the other one was covered with an eye patch.

"Take your seats," Toga commanded in a stern voice. I stood silently by the door until he motioned me to the front of the class room. "Today we have a new student," He glared at a group of giggling girls until they stopped, "introduce yourself." He instructed me.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." I said in a bored tone. One girl raised her hand after her friend nudged and encouraged her.

"I didn't ask for questions." Toga said while raising an eyebrow in her direction. For a second her hand lowered but her friends shot her a look of disapproval and her hand regained its height in the air. "Fine go ahead."

"Uhmm ok…" she blushed and giggled along with her friends, "I just wanted to know if U-Ulquiorra had a girlfriend." She looked at me hopefully along with her friend.

Yagari opened his mouth to answer, but I stopped him. "No I am not in a relationship nor do I want to be. Asking stupid questions like that make you look like a fool." I stared at her and she seemed to shrink back into her chair with a insulted look on her face.

The classroom was silent after my comment. The teacher cleared his throat again and instructed me to take the empty seat next to Zero. Zero threw the teacher a fowl look in response. I walked up the stairs to my new seat. I hear all the girls giggling even though I just crushed all their dreams.

I sat down next to Zero, and as soon as I did he scooted a little over.

**Kaname Kuran's Perspective **

The night classes gathered in the main room a little earlier than normal. I had requested this so I could tell them about the new school guardian. Once everyone gathered around the staircase where I was standing I drew their attention to me.

"The school has received a new day class student today." I started. Everyone shared the same look of confusion about me making an announcement about a new day class student but none of them dared interrupt me to voice their question. "He's name is Ulquiorra Cifer and he will be a new guardian at this school." Several people gasped. "He is human and he is not a threat to us, the chairman has assured me of this. Now everyone go to class and I expect you all to respect the new guardian." Most of the group filed out of the door. My group trusted people stayed behind. All of them had the same look of confusion on their faces.

"A new guardian? Is he from the association?" Hanabusa ask.

"The chairman was not clear on the subject." I said as I descended the last few stairs.

"How could the chairman put a hunter in this school? The ones we have are already bad enough!" Ruka exclaimed.

"The chairman told me that he will be helping the association with Level E, but he is not a hunter and he has no loyalties to the hunters." I reassured her. "I myself am unsure of his exact circumstance, but for now we should wait and observe him. No one is to try and provoke him." I glanced over my shoulder at Ruka and Hanabusa as I walked away to get my point more across. Both of them looked down at the floor.

We walked in silence to the gates and were surprised in what we found. No fangirls were screaming on the other side. No love struck teenagers were trying to clime the wall. It was completely silent until the gates slowly groaned open. Yuuki and Zero were standing there waiting for us with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Standing behind them was the new guardian Ulquiorra. He stood strait with both of his hands in his pockets with a bored look on his pale face. At first look it would have been easy to mistake him as a vampire. He was well built and handsome. He had messy wavy hair that went to his shoulders. His skin was pale as snow and looked like porcelain. The most shocking thing about him was his wide emerald green eye; they were the brightest green eyes I think I have ever seen.

"Where are all my fans? What did you do?" Aido yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well uhm actually they all went to their dorms…" Yuuki said will rubbing the back of her head.

The new students eyes lazily scanned our group. His emerald green eyes landed on me and made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I shrugged that feeling off and took a step forward. "My name is Kaname Kuran and I'm the Dorm President of the night class," I said in a polite tone, "on behave of the night class I wish to welcome you to our school."

He continued to stare at me with a dull expression until he finally spoke in a monotone voice, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." He turned and began walking away.

"Hey! You need to be more polite when talking to Kaname!" Ruka yelled at Cifer's back.

He paused in is step and turned to look over his shoulder. "You have a class to get to." He stated then he started walking way again with Zero following him with a slight smirk on his lips. Yuuki just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She quickly turn and bow politely and then took off after Kiryu.

The new kid was interesting but I do not think he will fit in my plans.

_Author's note- Sorry that sucked a lot! I just really needed to publish something… And by the way I changed my name to Temprince! And with a new name comes a new attitude! I WILL be writing more. (hopefully) And thank you for all the reviews! –bows- P.s. I named the president Kyūketsuki Hantā because Google translate said that meant vampire hunter and I have like no creativity right now._


End file.
